1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rehydrator or microdispenser wherein a plurality of syringe type devices can simultaneously pickup predetermined quantities of fluid from a trough and dispense the same into a plurality of individual receptacles.
2. Prior Art
The patent to Sekine U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,438 is directed to a liquid quantitative dispensing apparatus comprised of a plurality of pipettes arranged in rows in a first plate member. A flexible sheet of rubber or the like having a plurality of cap-like projections is disposed on the plate with each cap-like projection being disposed over the open upper end of a pipette. A plurality of plungers on a second plate are guided for vertical movement into and out of engagement with the cap-like projections to control the air within the cap-like projections to withdraw fluid from a reservoir into the pipettes and to subsequently dispense the liquid into a plurality of wells which are moveable under the pipettes.
The patent to Byrd U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,438 is directed to a multiple sample pipetting apparatus which operates on the same principle as the Sekine patent with the exception that the positive air pressure is used to control deflection of a diaphragm to control the air within the individual pipettes which in turn will control the picking up and dispensing of fluid.
The patent to Marcelli U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,911 is directed to a device for dispensing a plurality of micro-doses of a liquid. A plurality of syringes are mounted on a fixed support and the plungers are all secured to a plate which is mounted for vertical reciprocating movement by means of a motor operating through a screw and nut arrangement. A support is also mounted for vertical movement below the syringes for supporting various trays having either a reservoir or a plurality of recepticles. The plungers of each syringe are slidably mounted within the body and are provided with a ring of sealing material adjacent the end thereof to provide a slidable airtight connection between the plunger and the body of the syringe.
The patent to Lancaster U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,735 is directed to a laboratory dispensing apparatus wherein a common diaphragm overlies a plurality of pistons which are reciprocable within chambers formed in a plate. The pistons are provided with a rod which is slidably disposed in a barrel to control the pickup and dispensing of fluid.
The patent to Zanasi U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,247 is directed to a dosing device which is comprised of a tubular housing which is vertically moveable up and down. A hollow punch is secured to the lower end of the housing and a piston is slidably disposed within the hollow punch for reciprocating movement. The piston rod is secured at its upper end to an actuating rod by means of a magnetic connection. In operation, the hollow punch is inserted into a supply of powdered material all the way to the bottom of the container holding the powdered material. Depression of the piston will then compact the powdered material within the punch. The punch may then be withdrawn and upon further movement of the piston in the same direction, the plug of compacted powdered material will be ejected.